Fifteen Roses
by Nat0211
Summary: Nick knew he loved Jess and realised she loved him. He just needed a way to tell her how much he loves her. One-shot – alternative ending to season six.


FIFTEEN ROSES

Nick knew he loved Jess and realised she loved him. He just needed a way to tell her how much he loves her. One-shot – alternative ending to season six.

 _Set after Jess comes back from Portland however there are a few slight time changes. Jess never went to the reading so is still at Schmidt and Cece's when Nick is at the publisher as the meeting happened the same day._

 _Cece has not been to see Sadie yet so does not know that she is pregnant. I used some the actual Season 6 finale episode because the conversation between Schmidt and Nick about Jess was perfect._

 _Lastly, I know I used the music that was used in Schmidt and Cece's wedding but it is just a beautiful song, I couldn't help it._

 _This is my first time writing a fic so I hope you enjoy_

JAIPUR AVIV – SCHMIDT AND CECE'S HOUSE

'Why didn't you go to the reading?' asked Cece. Jess turned red and said 'I chickened out. I want to tell him but I just don't know how'.

'I thought you had a plan, you know with the singing and the flashcards?' questioned Cece. 'I know but I just couldn't do like that. I need to think about how to tell him' replied Jess.

'Jess, it's not complicated. Just tell him you love him. It's the simplest thing in the world when you just say the three words. That's all he needs to hear to know. I mean he is hardly heartbroken over the Reagan break-up. Why do you think that is?'

Jess knew Cece made a good point but didn't know how to answer so just sat staring off in to space. 'Do you want some tea babe?' asked Cece. 'Yeah thank you' replied Jess

MEANWHILE AT THE PUBLISHERS

'I should have worn shorts, I would have looked great in shorts' sighed Nick. 'I got rid of all the shorts you nut-ball' ranted Schmidt. You're really grumpy this morning' said Nick. Schmidt sighed and said, 'Well I was up late last night - talking to Cece - about you.' Nick looked confused and questioned 'For what?'

'Nick I want to tell you something but I can't. So I'm just gonna ask you this: why on earth do you think you are so ok with this Reagan break up?' Nick thought about it and just shrugged saying 'Reagan and I are at different places of our life. It's fine. What I want to know is why hasn't Jess called me back?'

Schmidt sighed again and said 'You guys are pretty good friends, right? But if you remember correctly, you didn't even want Jess to move in to the loft. Why do you think that is?' 'I'm pretty freaked out by sanitary napkins' retorted Nick. Schmidt was having none of it and pressed, 'Why do you think you didn't want Jess to move in to the loft?' Nick finally snapped 'I don't know, 'cause I, 'cause I was afraid.'

Schmidt smiled and said 'Nick you have been in love with this girl from the moment you opened the door and first laid eyes on her. I've never seen you look at anyone else like that in my entire life. Except, maybe on a few occasions, me.' Nick looked creeped out by this and bit back 'I've never looked at you the same way I look at Jess.' 'There's been a few times.' 'There's never been a time' 'You looked at Coach maybe once or twice like that. Me, several times. Winston, never. But let's table that for now'

Nick was starting to get frustrated. 'You're wrong. The first time I saw Jess I was standing in her empty room and I was looking out the window. She was trying to get in to the building'. Nick laughed and continued 'Pretty hilarious. She didn't have her glasses on and she kept bumping in to things.' 'Would you listen to yourself!' Schmidt cut in. 'I shouldn't be telling you this but Jess is not in Portland. She was planning to come to your reading to see you but she freaked out.'

'Freaked out about what?' questioned Nick. Schmidt just stared at him and said, 'Think about it Nick' Why would she be freaking out about seeing you. What might she be wanting to tell you?'. Nick's eyes went wide and right at that moment the publisher came out and said, 'Ready to come in and talk?'

Nick was frozen to his seat and didn't know what to do. 'Hello?' said the publisher, 'Nick are you ready?'. Nick jumped up and said 'Sorry I have to reschedule I have to go tell my best friend that I'm in love with her.' Schmidt just said 'Sorry' and ran after Nick. 'Nick, she is at Jaipur Aviv, 'I'll drive' yelled Schmidt.

JAIPUR AVIV – SCHMIDT AND CECE'S HOUSE

Jess and Cece were sitting having their tea when the door flew open to reveal Nick and Schmidt both slightly out of breath. 'Oh my god!' yelled Jess and Cece. 'You scared the crap out of us!' grumbled Cece.

Schmidt stood behind Nick with a guilty look on his face. That's when Jess and Cece knew that he had spilled the beans. At first Jess could barely look at Nick and then she met his eyes.

'Jess, do you love me?' Jess could only stare at Nick and nod her head. He then turned his back on her and ran out the door. That's when the tears started to fall. 'NICK!' yelled Jess 'WAIT!' She ran after him but she was not fast enough. _'What the hell!'_ thought Jess, _'Why did he run? Has he been working out because the Nick Miller I know could never run like that'._

Jess looked everywhere for Nick. She went to all his favourite places but he wasn't there. She even went to the park and asked Tran if he had seen him but just got his usual silence. _'It's only Nick that can actually understand him'_ Jess reminded herself. She called him but he just kept sending it to voicemail. Schmidt, Cece, Winston, Aly and even Coach all said the same. None of them could get Nick to pick up his phone.

After 3 hours, she eventually gave up looking. Nick obviously didn't want to be found. _'All he had to say was that he didn't feel the same way'_ Jess thought _'He didn't have to run away, that just makes it worse'_ and with that thought Jess knew exactly what she had to do.

Jess called Cece and sadly told her the decision that she needs to move out of the loft. 'What!?' yelled Cece 'Jess you can't move out'. Jess held back tears and said 'It's just too difficult being around Nick, especially now I know he doesn't feel the same way. I'm gonna go and stay with my Dad in Portland for the summer and then start looking for other places to stay'.

It hurt Cece to hear the pain her best friend's voice. 'Jess, just come back to the loft just now. Nick isn't here but everyone else is.' Jess sighed and said, 'I don't know, I don't want to talk about...' 'I promise no one will make you talk about it Jess' interrupted Cece. 'Just come home'. 'Ok' Jess relented, 'I'll be there in 10 minutes'

THE LOFT – APARTMENT 4D

Jess walked up to the outside of the loft and took a deep breath before going in to the elevator. When the doors opened at the 4th floor she was greeted with a sight she did not expect.

Coach, Winston, Cece, Aly and Schmidt were all standing in a line leading to the loft door and there were rose petals everywhere. May stood off to the side with a speaker and a phone. 'What is this?' whispered Jess. 'Just trust us Jess' said Coach with a smile.

'Wait, when did you get here Coach?' questioned Jess, 'Oh you know I was just around in town and coming to see you guys. I mean I love North Carolina and everything with may but I just miss LA. My favourite thing I miss is….' 'Coach just get on with it' yelled Schmidt from the back of the line.

Jess just giggled and looked at Coach with a confused face. She then heard May start the music and Still by Seinabo Sey came from the speakers. The tears started to fill Jess's eyes. She loved this song and Nick knew it.

'Jess, we are all here tonight because we have watched the journey between you and Nick play out for 6 years and between us we have fifteen roses each of which represents a something special in your relationship.'

Coach then held out his first rose and said 'Now I am not usually one for the romance but it's all for a good cause so here goes: The first rose represents the first time Nick saw you outside the building. You were struggling to get in to come and see the loft before moving in and he watched the whole thing laughing from your room but in a nice way of course. This was the moment that he first felt something stirring'

Coach handed over his second rose. 'This one represents the moment he opened the door and laid eyes on you. This is the moment he fell completely head over heels in love with you Jess.

'The third rose is for the time where he sang I've Had the Time of my Life in a crowded restaurant just to make you smile. That's when Schmidt and I realised that he loved you'.

Coach moved off to the side next to May and Jess came face to face with Winston. 'I'm not gonna lie to you, I am only just holding it together so I am gonna do this quick.' Jess smiled and accepted the fourth rose from Winston 'This one represents the night you first kissed after playing True American. At first when we found out we thought it was just the alcohol but when we heard you both talking about it, that's when Cece and I and the others knew that we were gonna end up here one day.

The tears had now started to fall from Jess's eyes and Winston passed her the fifth rose. 'This one is for your first time together. You didn't overthink it and although he was too scared to admit it, this was the night that Nick knew you were the one for him.'

'The sixth rose is for going all in. That was the moment where it all changed for Nick because he knew this was what you wanted too' Winston smiled. He hugged Jess and moved over to stand next to Coach and May.

Cece was up next with the seventh, eighth and ninth roses. 'These are all linked' said Cece with a side smile and a wink. 'The seventh is for the first time Nick told you he loved you, the eighth is for the finger guns and for Prince for bringing you back to him and the ninth is for the moment you yelled 'I love you Nick Miller' at the party and kissed him. This is a moment he will never forget and he hopes you feel the same'. Cece hugged Jess and whispered 'I told you you would want to come home.' Jess just laughed and thought _'She was right'_ .

Aly stepped up to Jess with her roses and handed Jess the tenth rose. 'This one is a bittersweet rose for you both as it represents the moment you broke up 3 years ago but you both know that you needed it at the time and it has led you back to here'.

Aly then smiled and handed Jess the eleventh rose. 'This one is for inspiring Jessica Night. You helped Nick realise his potential and without you there may not have been a Pepperwood Chronicles. The twelfth rose is for the book and for all you have been through. He didn't even have to think about who it would be dedicated to you. It was always you Jess.'

Aly followed the others to stand at the side and watch Schmidt present the last three roses to Jess.

Schmidt smiled and sighed 'Finally you have both seen sense'. This made Jess laugh through the tears and she accepted the thirteenth rose. 'As much as it pains me to admit this, this rose is for being Nick's best friend. You have always been there for him throughout these last 6 years and you have always believed in him. That's what a best friend does.'

'The fourteenth rose represents Nick finally letting himself realise that you are the one for him. It may have taken him 6 years to get here but deep down he has always known it was you.' Schmidt smiled and handed Jess the fifteenth and final rose and said 'this one is to tell you that he never wants to be apart again. He loves you, you love him and that is all you need. He's waiting for you.'

Jess hugged all 6 of her friends and with tears streaming down her face she squeaked out a 'Thank you'. With her hand shaking, she opened the door to apartment 4D and Nick stood just beyond the doorway surrounded by rose petals. He smiled at her and said 'I'm sorry for running. I just had to get something and this had to be special. It's you Jess, it had to be special'.

Jess dropped the fifteen roses and ran in to Nick's arms. She kissed him and said 'I love you. Thank you for everything. This has been the most amazing time of my life.' Nick gave her a wide grin and said, 'It's not over yet'. He gently kissed her forehead and stood her in front of him. He looked at the doorway to see his friends standing there beaming and this made him smile even more.

Nick looked in to Jess's eyes, took a deep breath and began the speech he had been practising in his mind for a long time.

'Jess, you're my best friend. You inspire me, you make me laugh, you believe in me and you make me want to be better Although you annoy me a lot I don't care because I love you. I love everything about you and no matter who came in and out of our lives, it's always been you Jess. I've loved you from the moment I opened that door 6 years ago and I still love you when you walked through the door tonight.'

'Do you remember the coin I showed you in your birthday video?' Jess silently nodded and looked at Nick to continue. 'This coin was in my pocket the first night we kissed and even after all this time, I still carry it. I've never stopped carrying it, just like I've never stopped loving you. Just over four years ago you supported me in Chicago with my dad and that weekend was when my Mom gave me this…'

Nick pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. 'Jess, I've had this ring for 4 years, even before we were all in, because my Mom knew that you were the one for me even if I was too scared to admit it. This was my grandmother's ring and one of the few good things to come out of Miller family. She told me to give it to someone who I couldn't imagine being without and I would know the right time. Now I know she meant you and that now is the perfect time to give you this…'

Nick opened the box and inside was a platinum ring with an oval diamond flanked by two oval garnet stones. Jess could only stare at the stunning ring. She had no idea what to say. 'I think it's fate that it has your birthstone in it. Jessica Christopher Day, I love you and I never want to be without you again. Will you marry me?'

'Oh my god, yes!' squealed Jess. She threw herself back in to Nick's arms and kissed him whilst Schmidt, Cece, Winston, Aly, Coach and May all whooped and yelled from the doorway. Jess broke the kiss, pulled Nick's ear close to her and whispered 'I love you too and you're it for me. The ring is gorgeous, although it is not the only good thing to come out of the Miller family. You're incredible Nick Miller and never forget that.' Nick looked in to Jess's eyes and kissed her again. He then took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. He whispered to her 'That looks good on you. You'll be the next good thing to be added to the Miller family.'

Jess and Nick stood in the loft still in each other's arms lost to the world until Schmidt and Winston came over yelling and engulfing the two of them in a bear hug. Cece, Aly and May joined the hug as well but Coach was nowhere to be found. 'Wait where's Coach' asked Jess. They looked around the loft and found him grabbing the speaker from the hallway and plugging his phone in. 'I have the perfect song to round out this moment'.

Coach smiled as the first notes of I've Had the Time of my Life came through the speaker. Nick held Jess tight in his arms and started to sing to her. Although he was completely off key, Jess didn't care. She looked around the room at Schmidt and Cece, Winston and Aly, Coach and May and then back to Nick. Jess looked in his eyes with happy tears and said, 'This is what I want for the rest of my life. You and I surrounded our crazy friends. This was perfect. I love you Miller'. Nick smiled back at her and said, 'I love you too Day'. Nick gathered her fifteen roses and presented them back to his future wife.

' _This was exactly how I pictured it'_ Nick thought. _'This was exactly the way we should have found our way back to each other.'_ He wasn't scared thinking about his future this time because as long as he has Jess they will get through it together.


End file.
